The Newcomers
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: There are three new students at Mieza. Quickly, Alexander finds an unlikely friendship with an Athenian who has just arrived with the newcomers. But will their newfound friendship endure the harshness of court life and their personal differences?


**The Newcomers**

As he walks out of the evergreen forest, the warmth of the sun brings on a welcome delight. The archway path leading from the alcoves, Aristotle has chosen as his outdoor classroom, blows a mild cold breeze under his cloak. Although it is mid-summer season, the temperature through the forest brings a frosty feel of winter.

The young prince swings his light summer cloak behind him and quickens his pace towards his tutor. He walks out into a gently slopping field. The rolling waves of wheat and barley dance around him, making Alexander feel lightheaded. He glides his fingertips over the soft willow like leaves of the tall soft flowers nearby. Their soft buds tickle in between his fingers as he walks closely behind his tutor making great effort to concentrate on the lessons.

"Here we have the fireweeds" states the old tutor, "They are valuable healing plants used for burns. Their tips when crushed can be used to heal the area by applying them… Alexander?" Aristotle turns curiously at the young prince.

"Yes, the leaves can be used to heal burns" quickly responds his young pupil.

"Very well!" remarks the older teacher with a watchful eye, as he continues. "Now pay close attention" pointing to another bed of plant life. "These flowers are known as the Inula Helnium. They are useful in easing breathing problems…" Aristotle's voice trails off into the distance as Alexander loses himself in thought as he looks out into the field.

On any other day, Alexander would relish in these private lessons on botany. During his 4 months at Mieza, he has grown a fond interest in Aristotle's lectures, in particular with the subjects of philosophy, botany and his favorite, medicine.

Alexander stares at his famous old tutor in hopes of not giving away his lack of interest. Rather, he finds himself measuring out the former student of Plato. Aristotle is a soft round man. His dark brown eyes, potent nose and the soft lines impressed upon his long forehead enhance his look of distinction and importance. The young prince finds himself grinning as he recalls Ptolemy's comparison of Aristotle's long forehead to his Bucephalus.

Under Aristotle's approach to teaching the "practicum of living life"; Alexander has been able to thrive as a student. According to Aristotle, "hands on" studies are best taught with empirical approaches. To the famous tutor, to touch, smell and taste is at times far better than those lessons taught in theory inside a confined classroom. So today, Alexander and his tutor wander outside the compounds of Mieza gathering various healing plants.

The young prince is brought out of his thoughts, when Aristotle puts forth another question, "Alexander, can you identify this green and red spotted plant?"

Before the young prince responds, he hears the sounds of riders approaching them. He looks up and makes out three fully packed men riding at a brisk pace towards the gates of Mieza.

From his distance, Mieza reminds the young prince of an abandon small village. The walls encircling the structures are covered with vines and tall trees. The building themselves have been weathered by the course of time and the elements. Alexander's father had taken great pain, including several talents of gold, to convert this village into a small "school" and residence for his son. The compound itself was simply constructed in a half circle with a large dinning hall in the center, next to the gymnasium/bathing rooms, and sleeping quarters located on each side. The far buildings at the end held the classrooms along with Aristotle's study and personal sleeping quarter. The prince's own private royal quarters were located adjacent to the dinning hall. The stables were located behind the gymnasium.

Alexander's father had constructed Mieza to be a formal training ground for the mind. The King had sent for Aristotle to teach his son all the skills and experience needed to create a great mind for a future powerful leader. The creation of Mieza would make the Greek World take notice that the Macedonians were not primitive barbarians, especially with their leaders. To ensure Alexander's enthusiasm for Mieza, the King had allowed all of Macedonia's noble sons to attend the school, including Antipater's son, Cassander and Parmenion's sons, Philotas, Nicanor and Hector along with the prince's personal friends, Perdiccas, Seleucus, Coenus, Antgonus, and Ptolemy and his cousin Lennatus. Another importance of Mieza, was it would be a safe haven for Alexander to be away from the tormenting control of his mother, Olympias

"Alexander, what do you call these red spotted plants?" Aristotle inquires again impatient with the prince's delay in response.

Starring intensively at the shrubs being pointed at, Alexander responds, "They are called Redlocks. They bring on a sudden rash to the skin upon one who comes in direct contact with its leaves."

Aristotle nods in agreement, as he stares at his precocious study and grins in amazement at the boy's mind. At the tender age of 16, Aristotle has come to believe the young prince bears an old soul, blessed by the gods for greatness. During his four months at Mieza, Aristotle has found Alexander to possess a sharp intellect and genuine curiosity and desire to learn; tools that the old tutor deems will lead Alexander to one day be a great king. Aristotle deduces he has never met such a rare young mind and perhaps will never do so in his lifetime again.

As they approach the gates of Mieza, the sound of a cheering crowd further distracts the young prince's attention. Even from his distance, he can hear his companions.

"You may have met your match now Cassander." Jokes Perdiccas. "You may want to call it… Whooaa!!"

"Looks like he may be more Macedonian than you!" teases Ptolemy. "Your father would surely frown upon you being taken down by an Athenian."

"Get up… Ouchhh… that may hurt for some time Cassander!," chuckles Perdiccus, "you may not find it worth visiting the servant girl tonight."

Alexander is now fidgeting, trying to look interested in Aristotle's lecture, all the while listening to the commotions of the nearby crowd. The tutor looks at his usual dutiful student and smiles.

"Go Alexander, you are dismiss for the day." announce Aristotle, "but we will begin again early at dawn." Alexander quickly turns running towards the gates and waves him off before yelling his gratitude and assurances for tomorrow's lessons. The young prince dashes in the direction of the gathering crowd.

Alexander approaches and places his hand on a tall figure nearest to him as he arrives.

"Seleucus what is going on here?" inquires the young prince.

"Alexander, are you done with your lessons for the day?" responds a surprised red haired freckled face young man, as he turns towards the prince.

"The day fared worse than others" replies Alexander. "Who is that wrestling Cassander?"

"Your father has sent over three new pupils to study with us. They appear to be foreigners. I believe one is from Crete, the other is from Thrace and believe this one wrestling Cassander is from Athens." Explains Seleucus, as he tries to point out each boy.

"Alexander, you may want to reconsider keeping Cassander as a general in your army against the Athenians" laughs Ptolemy. "It would appear he would not be very useful against them in battle."

"Shut up Ptolemy!" growls Cassander, as he crutches down attempting to figure out how he can off balance his opponent. "This Athenian is no soldier".

"An Athenian has my father lost his head" snide Alexander. "Do we know this Athenian's name?"

"I believe it is Hephaestion." Explains Coenus, "Cassander apparently found out from his father that there was an Athenian arriving today and of course took no time to confront and insult him at first chance"

"So typical of Cassander to act before thinking" interjects Seleucus, "He will always find himself underestimating his opponent."

Just then Cassander pulls a chunk of Hephaestion's hair in an effort to throw his position over him. The technique works and both boys find themselves facing each other heaving in both fatigue and rage. Suddenly Cassander lunges forward and throws a heavy blow to Hephaestion's right brow. Unwavering to Cassander's physical assault, Hephaestion crunches down swings his leg around causing him to lose his balance and to fall to the ground. With speed, Hephaestion straddles Cassander pushing him back to the ground, pinning his arms to his side with his strong thighs.

"Do you yield??" Demands a breathless Hephaestion as he looks down at his opponent with rage.

"No you Athenian ass!!" retorts Cassander. He then swings his head and lunges forward hitting Hephaestion directly on the nose. The blow causes Hephaestion to throw his head back with a jolt. But he does not release his hold of Cassander. With his anger fully engulfing him, Hephaestion squeezes his legs tighter pinning his challenger in place. He throws a one –two punch to Cassander's jaw knocking him out cold.

It is at this moment, the crowd comes to a complete silence as Nearchus and Nikkor rush to pull Hephaestion off Cassander away from the other boys. Cassander is immediately carried to a nearby tree.

Expecting a full attack from the ensuing mob, the three newcomers pack tightly together ready to defend themselves.

Nearchus and Nikkor step forward before Hephaestion ready to shield their injured comrade.

As the angry mob slowly begins to advance towards them; a loud thunderous voice booms from within them. "Step Aside!" Gradually, the group of boys opens out, clearing a path for a golden haired young man to approach them. As the prince comes near the newcomers, the crowd quickly flanks to his sides as if ready to strike on a moment's notice.

As the young man comes face to face with the three newcomers, he looks ominously at them and proclaims, "I am Prince Alexander, son of King Philip of Macedon. Who are you?"

Hephaestion struggles to get a clear view of the young prince. He is at once captivated at the prince's beauty. His blond hair radiates the sunlight and his piercing brown eyes twinkle against his tone body and tan skin. He pushes forward between his friends and with a slight bow, he responds.

"Your prince, I am Hephaestion Amyntor. Here", pointing to the tall dark haired and green eyed boy to his left, "is Neachus, son of General Ateos from Crete and on my other side is" pointing to the fair skinned and dark eye boy on his right, "Nikkor son of General Leonides of Thrace. We have been granted permission by King Philip to study with Aristotle for a season. "

"I was given no notice of your arrival" responds Alexander. "What proof do you have to confirm of what you say is true?"

"Your father will be here by mid-afternoon today together with our fathers to introduce us" replies Hephaestion.

Without uttering a word, Alexander steps forward to come face to face with the injured young man as if to challenge him. Hephaestion braces himself for another confrontation.

To Hephaestion's surprise, Alexander glare makes him feel unexpectedly self-conscious for his disheveled appearance. He suddenly looks down to the ground as if interested in the grass playing with his toes. He finally looks up ruefully and states, "It was never my intention to engage in a quarrel. But that arse with your comrades there, by Artemis tits", pointing to the Cassander now leaning against the tree, "began berating me as soon as we introduced ourselves."

Before Alexander could respond, a loud voice bellows from behind the crowd as Aristotle pushes his way through, his anger apparent on his face.

"Explain yourselves" inquires the usually patient tutor, "What is the meaning of this?" as he takes in the sight of the badly injured boy before him. "And you?" staring directly at Hephaestion, "Who are you?"

Not recognizing the famous tutor, and fed up with the unwarranted onslaught of ill-treatment he had received thus far; Hephaestion steps forward and firmly addresses Aristotle, "And who may you be?", in a tone usually reserved for servants.

"I am Aristotle, the instructor and guardian for the boys here. Again, I ask, who may you all be?"

With a look of humiliation for his impertinence, Hephaestion responds softly, "My apology Master" as he drops his head, "I am Hephaestion and the others are Nearhus and Nikkor".

"Oh yes, the son of General Amyntor. I have been expecting you, but you are early. I did not did not think you would be arriving until the next lunar."

"The King insisted on a surprise early visit. So, he sent us ahead to help you prepare for his arrival" responds Nikkor. "The King will be here by mid-day today."

"Hmm.. and you Hephaestion, what has happened to you?" queries Aristotle with a look of concern. "You are bleeding?"

Hephaestion gazes upon the gathering crowd. He then looks behind the tutor at the expression of the young prince eager with anticipation, as to whether Hephaestion would reveal the true nature of his injuries and identify his assailant.

"I.. ah.. lost my footing on my horse and fell to the ground face first", replies Hephaeston in a soft voice. "It was a very careless and clumsy move".

Aristotle stares in bewilderment at the young man's response. Having known Hephaetion's family business of horse trading and his father's cavalry history; Aristotle is taken aback with the young man's explanation.

"I see Hephaestion" as Aristotle looks momentarily at the crowd of boys behind him, taking notice of the boy laid out near the tree. He then takes Hephaestion's face to examine the wounds and inquires, "And as for Cassander, did he fall along with you?"

"I apologize again Master, but I … _We_ have not been formally introduced to any of the boys here. I do not know a Cassander." Humbly bows Hephaestion as he bites his lower lip, not wishing to stare directly at Aristotle.

"Very well, so be it!" replies Aristotle as he looks sternly at Hephaestion. "Come and I will see what I have to treat your cuts and bleeding nose." He then turns to wave the crowd, "Go all of you, there is nothing more to see here."

As Aristotle leads the boys to his quarter, Alexander stands studying the tall Athenian boy being assisted by his friends. Having heard Hephaestion's response to Aristotle, he finds instant admiration towards the boy's courage and fidelity in not exposing Cassander as the person responsible for his injuries.

As he follows Hephaestion walking away with the others, Alexander feels a sense of amusement building up in him. As he stands in place, he reflects upon being drawn into the young man's deep blue cerulean eyes. The sensation he felt looking into the pair of oceanic eyes as they stared back at him, as if penetrating deep into his existence. He recalls on Hephaestion's light auburn hair, strong jaw line, soft lips and golden tan all constructed perfectly as if made especially by the Gods themselves. The young prince shakes his head as if trying to break the spell of the moment and attempts to suppress the inane notions. Yet, he is unable to remove his thoughts of the young man, he had only just met. He then silently laughs to himself with the absurd realization that he may actually be attracted to an Athenian.

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels Ptolemy's hand on his shoulder, "Alexander, come your father will be here soon. We should bathe and prepare ourselves. He will want to conduct an inspection when he arrives, and of course we will be expected to join him in one of his usual banquets"

"Yes!", responds Alexander as he turns to the other boy next to him. "Lennatus, go and tell the servants the King will be arriving today and to arrange for a banquet."

Alexander quickly watches Hephaestion and the other newcomers enter Aristotle's quarters, and again set aside his thoughts and turns to follow his friends to the bathing rooms.

Later in his rooms, with the assistant of his servant, the prince dresses himself for his father's arrival. As he fastens his belt and slides his dagger, he hears the call of a trumpet. The King has finally arrived.

Quickly, Alexander gulps his wine and runs out to greet his father. As he emerges from his private quarters, he stops and watches Hephaestion and the other boys rushing forward to greet the riders. Alexander takes notice of his father's roaring laughter before he catches sight of him. Contrary to the newcomers, the young prince casually walks up to the King with less enthusiasm. Historically, Alexander's relationship with his father can be unpredictably tenuous and at times violent. But of late, since his arrival to Mieza, their relationship has been courteous and even loving. Yet, Alexander could never predict which way their relationship will sway, and opts to cautiously approach his father.

Surprisingly, the King springs off his horse and rushes forward to grab hold of his son to give him a strong embrace and kiss on his cheeks.

"Alexander you look well. Maybe even a little older and taller" laughs the King in amusement to his son's statute. "How are you lad?"

"Joy to you father! I am very well father. And, you look excellent." smiles the Prince. "Why did you not inform me of your visit? We could have better prepared ourselves for you".

"Nonsense! When should a father need to announce a visit to his son" jokes the King as he tousles his son's hair. "Come I am in need of a drink. I am parched from the long ride." He turns to other riders, "Antipater, gather Amyntor and the others and lets us take a look at what the boys have been up to here."

The King places his arm around his son and walks towards the dinning hall. The others follow closely behind.

As they enter the hall, Alexander is relieved to see that the servants had done an exceptional job setting up the banquet. The couches are set up in a U-shape with the royal seating situated in the center. The lower tables are adorn with white linen and bowls filled with fresh fruits and large decanters of wine. The blazers are all alight giving a full view of the arrangements.

The King and Alexander take their couches flanked by Parmenion and Antipater with their sons on the right and the newcomers and their fathers on the left.

Upon everyone taking their seats, the servants immediately begin pouring the wine and serving the food. The musicians are then signaled to play. The atmosphere quickly turns into one of merriment and laughter.

While taking a sip of his wine, Alexander feels a pair of eyes staring at him. He looks up in time to see Hephaestion quickly turning away. He keeps his eye fixed on the newcomer, and is rewarded for his patience with Hephaestion again turning his way. Alexander throws a subtle smile causing Hephaestion to turn red. However, the eye contact is broken when he hears his father speaking to him.

"So Alexander have you met the new boys?"

"Yes father, early this afternoon. Who are they" questions the young prince.

The King leans forward from his couch and places his arm around his son pointing to each guest on his left.

"Nearchus's father is a strong seafarer from Crete. One day, Nearchus and his father will lead my Navy to Asia. Nikkor's father is from Thrace. He is an engineer who will help me build new and strong battle weapon, he calls a 'catapult'. And there at the end is Hephaestion's father, Amyntor. He is an old friend from boyhood and one of my strongest general and a fine cavalry man. He and his son have just returned from Athens."

"Amyntor!" hollers the King, as he waves his old friend to him, "Amyntor come forward and meet my son".

The young prince watches as the old battle ridden general comes towards him. Amyntor is the spitting image of his son, tall with deep blue eyes but with dark hair and a deep scar across his cheek. As Amyntor approaches and to the prince's surprise, the general reaches out and gives him a rough bear hug.

"Alexander, I have not seen you since you were wee high" using his hand to level a height to his knee. "You are a man now. Your father has told me a great many stories about you. By far my favorite is the one of you taming that horse of yours." Laughs Amyntor, as he releases Alexander of his grip.

"Hephaestion, come forward boy!" as Amyntor pushes his son's shoulder frontward to face the prince. "Have you met the prince?"

"Yes father, we met when I first arrived" blushes Hephaestion. "Father, why don't we move…"

Disregarding his son's request, Amyntor continues on, "Did you know when we lived in Macedonia, Hephaestion, you and Alexander would play together everyday from sun up to sundown in the courtyard." The old general pauses and scratches his brow as if in deep thought, "Now what was it you used to call yourselves? What was that story I used to tell you before bedtime?" He then looks up to the King with a grin. "Philip what were the names of the heroes these young lads used to call themselves?"

Amyntor stubbles trying to keep himself steady in his attempt to look somber.

"Ahh I remember.. Archilles and Patroclus!... Alexander" as the old general pats his head, "You were Achilles and Hephaestion here" slapping his son on the back, "was your Patroclus. Phillip!" he calls out to the amused king, "do you recall how they cried for each other when we left for Athens?"

He looks down at Alexander and Hephaestion and reiterates his question. "Do you recall how you cried out for each other boys?" teases the obvious inebriated general as he grabs hold of the shoulders of the young men forcing them closer together.

"Father" pleas Hephaestion, "Come lets take our seat, you really should have something to eat" As he desperately tries to pull his father away from the Prince.

"Ah yes" bellows the King laughing uncontrollably as he steps off his coach. "I do recall. The boys were about what?? Five summers in age. Alas, though, I hardly think they will have much to remember of their times together. But I do recall how they did love the story of Homer's _Illad_. You would tell that story each night to them, did you not Amyntor?"

"Ah yes, I recall how Alexander here claimed to be a direct descended of Achilles" responds the swaying general, "They truly did admire the Achilles heroic deeds at Troy and his friendship with Patroclus."

"Philip" continues Amyntor, "Do you recall when we caught them in Alexander's rooms dressed up as arabs?" Again he sways trying to steady himself, "all that kohl and red lips…boys you looked more like heteras than…."

"Father!!" exclaims Hephaestion cutting his father off. "Lets us take our places, dinner is to be served". Fortunately for Hephaestion, he manages to persuade his father to return to their couches; fighting off his initial urge to bolt from the room for his humiliation.

0000

The banquet progresses in true Macedonian fashion. The wine continued to flow freely feeding into the blusterous and rowdiness of the men gathered. Soon the older men, along with the King, begin bellowing out old battle hymns. Alexander finally seeing an opportunity to leave his father, steps off his couch and walks over to his friends.

"Alexander!! It would appear the King has found his singing voice" jokes Ptolemy sliding down to make room for the prince on his couch. "I truly believe Dionysus enjoys taunting the older generals".

"Ha!" responds Alexander "As long as Ares doesn't take over, we should have a good evening with no blood spilled."

"So what is this we hear that you and the Athenian used to be playmates?, inquires, Seleucus. "It would seem you were once .. now what was it .. Achilles and Patroclus".

"I really do not recall him" snaps Alexander. "I do remember playing with a young boy but I have no clear memory that comes to mind.. Besides what is that I hear of you and Lennatus." Trying to deflect attention from himself. He continues on speaking out in a mocking high pitch voice.. "No Lennatus.. oh yesss yess!!!" laughs Alexander "I have heard the stories told among the boys of the sound coming from the bathing rooms". Turning red, Seleucus playfully scorns and tries to shove Alexander off the couch.

"Look!" exclaims Ptolemy. All heads turn to see Philtos and Cassander approaching Hephaestion sitting on a far coach talking to Nikkor and Lennatus.

"To Hades" extorts Alexander. "When will these boys ever learn? A fight now will turn this night for the worse. Come, Ptolemy, Seleccus and Coenus" let us try to stop this before any blood is spilt."

The young prince promptly directs his friends, "Ptolemy and Seleccus you take Cassander. And Coenus you take on Philotas and I will take Hephaestion outside the hall. Perhaps if they are apart, we may be able to keep them out of each others way and maintain some peace tonight".

As Alexander planned, the others pulled the two boys before they reach Hephaestion couch.

Meanwhile, Hephaestion sits quietly trying to listen attentively to Lennatus' tale about his recent lion hunt.

"We heard the roars and so we rode towards them. When out of the bushes…" Unfortunately, Hephaestion had long lost interest to Lennatus' dull story; but remained only to distance himself from the drunken generals, especially his father. Just then as he raises his wine he notices in the corner of his eye, Alexander walking towards them. Not wanting to appear anxious to the young Prince's approach, Hephaestion begins engaging in a conversation with Lennatus.

"The lion jumped from behind the bushes.. how did you.." He is interrupted when the Alexander's voice comes from beside them.

"Joy to you Lennatus and Hephaestion"

"Alexander, I was just telling Hephaestion about our recent lion hunt near…." Smiles Lennatus

"Ah that old tale. Has he gotten to the part about the lion jumping from behind the bushes?" jokes Alexander." Did you tell him, Lennatus, that it was not a lion that leaped at out at you but a small piglet. It was a piglet that threw you off your horse? Right?" The prince playfully continues, "And now which leg of poor Perdiccas did you end up shooting your arrow at? Was it his left or right leg?" Lennatus laughs with a shrug and happily responds "it was Nicanor's and it was his right thigh".

"Hephaestion!" calls out Alexander as he slaps a hand onto the back of the young man closest to him. "I would hope you would join me to inspect on the changing of the guards tonight. And perhaps you would appreciate a small walkabout around the school?"

Surprised by the Prince's offer, Hephaestion unintentionally hesitates in his response. Taking Hephaestion's delay to reply as a rejection, a small frown begins to form on Alexander's smile. Hephaestion suddenly aware of the Prince's rapid change in his demeanor sits up straight to accept the invitation.

"Yes, you are too generous my prince. I would appreciate a walk!" smiles Hephaestion.

"Come then Hephaestion. Let us go, the moon is full so we will have a clear view of the school and the residence." Alexander extends his hand and helps pull Hephaestion off the couch.

The touch has a profound effect on the Prince. He finds himself savoring the contact. Again unexpected emotions overwhelm him and to his surprise, the contact brings a sense of familiarity and calmness never before felt. For a moment he finds him staring lost in Hephaestion's eyes as they come face to face. Time stood still as if the room only contained the two them alone. Again, he quickly shrugs off the notion when he feels Hephaestion slowly pull his hand away.

Alexander walks ahead and leads Hephaestion outside the hall. The evening is warm and as Alexander predicted the moon illuminates enough light above them to observe the entire compound. As they stroll through the courtyard, they come to the guard tower. As they approach, Alexander informs Hephaestion of the details involved in the guard's post. He then calls out to the guards to introduce Hephaestion to them and spends a moment joking about tales of previous battles and questions about their family life. As soon as they walk away Hephaestion turns to the Prince.

"You really do care about your men" smiles Hephaestion. "You are not what I had expected".

Turning to the blue eyes glowing towards him, Alexander returns a mock growl "What had you expected?

"I am not sure yet", looking straight head at the distant sky, "But I do know there is something special to you." Alexander smiles at Hephaestion's response while they continue on their walk through the school. As they stroll throughout the compound, they soon learn their common interests in horses, philosophy, and adventure. They spend a great part of the night discussing their own dreams of attaining more out of their lives and to go beyond the borders of Greece to venture out to explore distant far off lands.

During their walk, Hephaestion becomes enthralled with Alexander's enthusiasm to seek out the exploits of the unknown world. He listens attentively to the young prince's grand plans of accompanying his father to conquer and destroy the King of Persia. He is immediately drawn to Alexander's passion and belief for his destiny to see where the world ends. Amazingly, he finds himself believing in Alexander's dream and more so surprised for his own eagerness to follow the man before him towards his destiny, if only to be near him. Hephaestion smiles to himself, as he wonders if he has actually fallen for the Prince of Macedonia.

Their moment is broken, when from the shadows of the darkness voices ring out through the air. Right away, Alexander and Hephaestion are alerted to footsteps hastily moving towards their direction.

Alexander in recognizing the voices swiftly pulls Hephaestion into a servant passageway between two buildings.

"Come along Cassander, you are heavily into your cups!", advices Ptolemy. "Once again you are not thinking clearly".

"Enough Ptolemy! Do you not think I do not know what you did back there in the hall?" rebuffs Cassander. "You diverted me away from that Athenian bastard!"

"What is he to you Ptolemy! You and Alexander have been quick to defend him as of late?" exclaims Philotas. "Besides" he smirks, "We only wish to talk to him".

"Cassander you should not quarrel with Hephaestion" replies Selucess "Are you blind man? Did you not see that Hephaestion's father befriends both the King and your father? Another fight will not fare well with them."

Annoyed, Cassander pushes Ptolemy aside and begins to wander throughout the courtyard. "Where has Alexander hidden the Athenian?" he snide, "I know he lured him out and away from the banquet."

Meanwhile in the passageway, Alexander had pulled Hephaestion up with his back against the wall pinning him close with this own body to stay hidden in the shade of the building.

Hephaestion leans into the Prince's warmth and takes in the scent of musk mixed with wine. His body tingles with excitement of being so close to Alexander. His own breath increases and he begins to feel his footing give way. As Alexander turns his head to listen to the words exchanged, Hephaestion catches his soft hair tickle upon his face. He restrains himself from leaning even further to touch the soft skin. Suddenly, he feels Alexander gripping him tighter pushing closer towards the wall.

Sensing the tension in Hephaestion's body, the Prince casually squeezes him closer to his chest. Alexander tries to appear impervious to their closeness and maintains his calmness in the moment. Slowly, as if to test any further reaction, he turns his head to place his cheek against Hephaestion soft lips. It takes everything in him to concentrate on the conversation carrying on in the courtyard.

Softly Hephaestion whispers, "Who are they? What is going on?" as he brushes his lips against Alexander's cheek.

As Alexander turns to face him, he catches the moonlight reflecting upon Hephaestion's cerulean eyes. Alexander is mesmerized at the beauty held before him; and for a brief moment, believes he is in the presence of the young god, Apollo.

The two boys stare into each other as their breathing quickens. Slowly, Hephaestion slides his hand onto the middle of Alexander's back. His touch brings a chill throughout the young prince. Alexander licks his lips and carefully leans forward closing his eyes until suddenly the voices come echoing down the passageway.

"I know Alexander has taken that Athenian out here to protect him from us!," exclaims Cassander, "Where are they?"

Hephaestion abruptly stops Alexander advances and gives him a puzzled look. He feels his own rage slowly begins to rise.

"Come now Philotas let us return to the banquet before we are missed!" pleas Ptolemy. "I am sure your father's wrath will sting harder than anything Hephaestion can say or do tonight. Come to your senses and think of the scene you will create and the embarrassment you may bring upon your father if you were to start a quarrel tonight?"

Cassander and Philotas stop and turn to Ptolemy contemplating his words. "Perhaps you are right" responds Philotas. We can take care of the Athenian once our fathers leave tomorrow. Come let us go Cassander and find ourselves more wine."

To Alexander relief, the voices slowly fade away from the passageway and into the distance.

Just then, Hephaestion roughly shoves Alexander away. "Is what Philotas say true? Snarls Hephaestion. "You lured me out here to PROTECT me?"

Desperate to explain, the prince stumbles to find his words. "Well yes.. No! not really…. You see I did not want a fight while my father… his temper is notorious and well…I saw Philotas and…."

"I DO NOT NEED your PROTECTION Prince Alexander!" barks, Hephaestion as he turns abruptly and walks away back into the dinning hall.

0000

Back in his rooms, Alexander struggles to sleep. He had decided it was best to retire for the evening after Hephaestion left him in the passageway. Alexander had thought it be better to avoid any confrontation with Hephaestion before the presence of his father and the other generals.

Unable to sleep, the young prince tosses and turns in his bed, as he tries to set aside the events of the evening. But the encounter in the passageway replays itself over and over in his mind. Each time he closes his eyes, he can almost feel the soft touch of Hephaestion's hand over his back, and the sweet scent of wine mixed with lavender. He can still recall Hephaestion's warm breath cascading down his neck. Again, frustrated with his uncontrollable emotions, he rises from his bed to pace the room. "This is ridiculous!" rants Alexander, "I have only just met this boy."

He then calls for his servant for wine and throws himself onto a nearby couch. He sips the wine lost in his thoughts. Alexander knows he was no novice to having relationships; be it with a man and woman. With each of these encounters, the Prince took as it was his right. He had never been taken as an erates; and always led and took as an eromenos. Yet he knows in this heart, there had never been any attachment to any of his past lovers; because he had never felt anything for them. He has long known that no matter whom he took or shared his bed with, none had ever truly touched him beyond his title as Prince. No one has ever loved him simply because he was Alexander.

The young prince torments with his inner-feelings. How can his feelings be genuine towards someone he knows nothing about? They had only just met he reminds himself. But he is unable to fight the newfound emotions. Tonight, he had felt a sense of familiarity, a trust and a promise of a real friendship with Hephaestion. Suddenly, he sits up in his coach and comes to realize what he had discovered in Hephaestion tonight was himself.

It is at this moment, Alexander resolves he will talk to Hephaestion after the morning meal to explain for his actions and hope they may be find a way to be friends.

00000

The next morning, Alexander is awakened by his servant anxiously informing him that his father had sent word he was leaving after the morning sacrifices.

Alexander quickly calls for a bath, dresses and runs out in time to see his father mount his horse.

"I thought you would miss my departure!" smiles the King. "I will be returning again by the third lunar moon. I then would hope that we may find time to talk about your regency when I go off to fight in Propontida during the winter."

"Father ? Me.. Regent?" replies Alexander giving his father a confused look. "Are we to fight against the Greeks? Take me with you I am ready!!"

"Now is not the time son", replies the King as he looks down from his horse. "Keep up with your lessons and learn all that you can for one day you may find yourself a worthier king."

With a wink of his eye, the King turns his horse and leads his guards and generals back to Pella. Alexander stands to watch them disappear into the horizon. He then turns towards the dining hall and upon his entry he is greeted by Antigonus and Nicanor, who walk with him towards the others.

"Alexander come and join us there is fresh bread and fruit" calls out Ptolemy from a nearby couch. The prince nods and takes a seat near him.

"Let us go for a ride today" mumbles Nicanor as he feeds his face with a large roll. "Aristotle has taken the newcomers out to the nymphaion to bring them up on our current lessons. We are free to day do as we wish!"

The whole table replies with enthusiasm and agrees that after the morning meal they would go out for a ride near the Axius river.

As they approach the stables, they run into the newcomers mounting their horses.

"Nearhus!" calls out Perdiccus, "do you wish to join us for a ride across the river?"

"Ah that is by far a better offer" responds the dark Cretan. "But Aristotle wishes to hold our lesson near the alcoves. He feels an outdoor class would be a better place for studies."

"I believe he wishes to numb our minds" jokes Nikkor "It is to fine a day to be trapped in a cave, unless we do run across some nymphs."

Hephaestion meanwhile remains silent refusing to raise an eye to look up as the boys arrive to greet them. As he watches Alexander and the others approach, Hephaestion, reflects back to his conversation with Ptolemy and Seleucus at last night's banquet.

00000

Hephaestion had returned back to the dining hall after leaving Alexander in the passageway. Upon his entry, he throws himself at a nearby empty coach beckoning over a servant for wine. He gulps down the cup and signals for more.

"At that rate, we will have to carry you back to your room", teases Ptolemy. "Are you alone, where is Alexander?"

Before Hephaestion is able to protest, Ptolemy along with Seleucus plop themselves onto Hephaestion's coach.

"I have no idea where the fine Prince is!," retorts Hephaestion, "Perhaps he is out conquering Asia by himself!"

Ptolemy shoots a look of bewilderment, "Is something wrong?"

"I heard you and the others in the passageway!" angrily replies Hephaestion, as he calls the servant for more wine. "I know of the Prince Alexander's plan to protect me from Cassander and Philotas."

"I see!", murmurs Ptolemy as he raises a brow and takes a sip of his wine. "Hephaestion, as a newcomer you do not know the intrigues and strain of court life that surrounds all of us, especially Alexander," explains the tall, brown eyed scruffy faced boy. "You see, Alexander was not protecting you from Cassander and Philotas; but rather from the wrath of the King and the rest of the Court."

"Cassander and Philotas, through they are our comrades, they can also be ignorant fools", interrupts Seleucus. "They think themselves to be above all others because of their fathers' status with the King."

"You see Hephaestion, should you have engaged in a quarrel with the Antipater and Parmenion's sons before the King," explains Ptolemy, "As a newcomer, the King would have found your conduct to be a direct embarrassment to him. Since it was he who recommended you to be sent here, you alone, would have suffered the consequences. And as Alexander knows to well, you would have been either flogged or worse sent away from Mieza."

"Alexander is a fiercely loyal and a steadfast friend", butts in Seleucus, "At times he can give more of himself then others are willing to return. He would have interceded for you before his father Hephaestion only because I know he would for you."

Surprised with the revelation of Seleucus' statement, Hephaestion inquires, "How can you say this?"

"We saw how he looked at your during dinner tonight" smiles Ptolemy, "And we also saw you two in the passageway. We have never known Alexander to be so openly interested in anyone until you Hephaestion."

"What do you mean?" questions Hephaestion, "Me and Alexander? Never?"

"Come now Hephaestion, do not play us" replies Seleucus with a smirk, "Why not you and Alexander… unless you are not yourself interested with him?"

"I never said that" smiles Hephaestion, "I think I do.. More wine!"

000000

Hephaestion is brought out of his thoughts of the previous night, when he hears Alexander speak up to talk to them.

"Perhaps you can join us for a hunt later?," chimes in Alexander "That is if you know how to hold a spear Nearchus."

Alexander glances towards Hephaestion catching a quick smile from under his long auburn hair. However, before Alexander can address him, Hephaestion cantors away towards the approaching tutor.

To himself, Hephaestion is unable to face the young prince unsure of his feelings towards him. His pride called out to him to forever be angry at the young prince for his need to protect him, regardless of the reason; but his heart wanted him to jump off his horse and embrace Alexander. Rather than make a decision, Hephaestion opts for the easy way out and runs.

Alexander watches Hephaestion ride away in disappointment, uncertain as to what had just transpired. His thoughts are however broken when he hears footsteps draw near him.

"He may have been born a Macedonian, but he has been breed to be an arrogant Athenian!" walks up Cassander as he watches Hephaestion ride off.

Alexander stares defiantly at the tall lanky boy, "Your arrogance tires me Cassander! Let us not ruin the day with your complaining. You sound like my mother talking about my father." After taking the reins to Bucephalus from his groom, Alexander turns and walks away.

The ride to the lower river proves to be a release for Alexander and the others. They feel refresh and grateful for the break away from their studies, to be free to gallivant through the open land. For Alexander, personally, the ride offers an excuse to sort out his feelings.

0000

Upon their return to Mieza, they all agree to meet for dinner and later perhaps engage in some gambling and drinking games.

As Alexander sits in his bath, he dwells in his misery in having not having spoken to Hephaestion when he had the chance earlier in the day. He decides to seek him out to talk to him before dinner.

The prince walks out of his quarters making his way towards the barracks when he notices Hephaestion heading into the dinning hall with Perdiccus and Nearchus. He speeds up his pace until he reaches the boys before they enter.

"Alexander, there you are? We had tried to wait for you but Nearchus here, could not wait a moment longer. He swears by the Gods that he will soon die of hunger." laughs Perdiccus. "Do you care to join us tonight?"

Hephaestion looks up at the prince and feels his face flush in awkwardness. He quickly turns around before his reaction is revealed.

"I do not wish to intrude" replies the Prince. "I had told Croenus and Nikkor I would join them tonight".

"Of there is no intrusion" smiles Nearchus "Come let us go before all the fresh boar isl taken. Join us Alexander! This will give us a chance to talk and" as he nudges at Hephaestion, "to get to know each other better."

"And you Hephaestion do you mind my intrusion?", questions the Prince as he cranks his head to face him.

"What!.. of course not Prince Alexander". Hephaestion responds with a slight tone of bitterness, "As the Prince, you can do as you like!" and before he stops himself, he whispers sarcastically, "Whom am I to say otherwise!"

The other boys gasped at Hephaestion's audacity and wait in anticipation for Alexander's rage to engulf him to counter the harsh remark.

But Alexander composes himself ignoring the insulting comment and smiles. "True, but to my friends I am only Alexander. I would hope you may find that to be the case between us one day Hephaestion…. Friends?"

Hephaestion is taken aback with Alexander's benevolence, "Perhaps hmm… I would hope ….like so too." He responds raising his eyes to smile at the Prince.

They walk in to take a table next to the Croenus and Nikkor. Just as the servants enter with the food and wine; Aristotle walks in and takes a place in the center of the room calling in their attention.

"Boys!…. Silence!… Boys!" As the room comes to a slow attention, he continues, "At sunrise tomorrow, I want everyone ready and prepared for an excursion out to the Haliacmon River. We will spend a few days there to observe the wild life and gather plants. King Philip has agreed to send his personal guard to escort us and…."

Just then the doors of the halls burst open to the roaring laughter of Cleitus and Crateus followed by five of the King's royal guards.

The room comes alive with cheers for the young generals.

"Boys!! Your good King has sent us to watch over your little asses during your little jaunt!", exclaims Cleitus as he waves his hand throughout the crowd, "I do not want any problems or I will flog you myself!". The room breaks into laughter.

Alexander rises from his couch and calls over the young general to their table. As Cleitus and Crateus stride over, Alexander embraces them like brothers. "Cleitus! What mischief have you done to be severely punished and sent to out to Mieza to watch over us?" jokes Alexander.

"It was not punishment Alexander but mere persuasion of the threat of death by your father" jokes in Crateus, "Your father wanted to ensure you scamps stayed out of trouble."

"What's more," speaks up Cleitus, "I do not believe he wanted to engage in battle with a local village to save all your sorry little asses. So naturally, your father sent the best of his men to watch over you all!."

"So you come to be our nursemaids!" interjects Croenus docking in time to avoid a cup of wine from being thrown at his head.

"This place is not as bad!" responds Cleitus. It's quite a very pretty school for developing the minds of such pretty boys." He then looks across the table and stares at Hephaestion. "Speaking of pretty boys… Hephaestion, how are you faring here at Mieza?"

"I am well Cleitus, you old runt!" laughs Hephaestion. "Perhaps your time with us will enable you to finally learn how to read and write".

The entire table roars with laughter other takes jibes at the young general as he makes a good-natured effort to lounge and strangle the young men.

Throughout the evening, Hephaestion and Alexander exchange quick glances at each other from across the table. At one point, Hephaestion catches the attention of the prince far too long drawing the attention of Cleitus. The young general sensing the attraction between the young boys sees an opportunity to play on them.

"So Alexander I hear that you and Hephaestion used to play together as boys. Now what was it Amyntor told me, oh yes, he was your Patroclus. Hmmm have you had time to reacquaint yourself to your old roles while here at Mieza? If I recall the famous story, they were lovers?"

"I know of the Illad" responds Alexander. "Aristotle has given me a copy of it to read… But I fail to see…"

Cleitus interrupts him and inquires further, "So have you bedded your Patroclus yet? If not, can I have him?" Just then Alexander's eyes turn dark in rage and flush in the rudeness of the general's comments.

"Cleitus I will not be made a mockery… We have not known" exclaims the Prince. But Cleitus defuses the situation by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Be at ease Alexander, you are among friends and all is said in good humor, Alexander. Come join me in a drink to your father for giving me this ludicrous assignment"

As the night progresses, the table topics shifts from old battle stories to politics to tales of silly childhood antics. Each person is filled well into their cup and as the evening moon begins to disappear, one by one each man stumble to take their leave.

Ptolemy is the first to announce he will retire. Soon thereafter Hephaestion rises and bids a good night. To his surprise, Alexander also pushes himself off from his couch offering some excuse of his need to be well rested for the upcoming journey to the mountains.

Hephaestion uncertain of Alexander's intention heads out of the door alone, not waiting for the Prince. He is stopped at the first step when he feels a hand gently pull at his elbow.

"Hephaestion please wait!" implores Alexander

"Alexander had I known you wanted me to wait for you I would not have rushed out."

"Well no! I had not expected you to linger" replies Alexander. "I just thought we could find a moment to briefly talk."

"Of course, we can talk as we head back to our rooms" grins Hephaestion.

Alexander purposely leads Hephaestion towards the soldier's barrack knowing it was further away than his quarters. As they walk, an uncomfortable silence consumes them, built on penned up rage and uncertainty.

Unable to take the uneasiness of the moment, Hephaestion speaks up, "Well I thought you had wanted to talk?"

"Yes, well about last night, I had never intended to insult your honor before the others. I would have never presumed that you needed my protection.. or any others. Its just…"

"No need to go further Alexander!" interjects Hephaestion, who has stopped walking and had now turned to face the prince. "Ptolemy and Seleucus have explained to me the reasons for what happened last night."

Hephaestion looks down at the ground and with a sigh he looks up again, softly he speaks again, "It is actually me who should apologize. You had my best intention at heart, but I had allowed my foolish pride blind me and…."

At that moment, Alexander is overwhelmed by his emotions, and ceases Hephaestion from uttering another word. He takes his hand and cups Hephaestion's chin up. "No need to apologize. I only want us to be friends. Do you think we can be that, friends?"

Hephaestion raises his eyes and bites his lips, as if seriously contemplating the question, softly he whispers, "I would like nothing more my Prince Alexander".

The stare into each other until Hephaestion gives a shiver and wraps his cloak tightly around him. He lets out a deep breath and turns walking towards his barrack. Again they find themselves walking in silence until they reach the steps of Hephaestion's rooms.

"Prince Alexander" he turns suddenly, "I did not mean to insult you again early tonight".

"Please call me Alexander. I only ever want to hear you call me Alexander" as he looks down kicking the dirt with his foot.

"Alexander, I am sorry for my fool hearted conduct as of late." responds Hephaestion, as he raises his eyes up at the Prince then turns to span his surroundings.

Expecting Hephaestion to say good night, he turns about to bid farewell when he feels Hephaestion hand wrap around his own and steps forward to lean over to press a soft kiss on his lips. "Good night Alexander" he states in a soft voice. "Thank you for the walk". Then as sudden as the kiss was made, Hephaestion turns around and hastily runs towards his room.

Alexander is surprised by the sudden turn of events. He feels his heart racing and mix emotions rolling throughout his body. He wants to bolt into the barrack to follow up on Hephaestion's kiss; but he refrains himself. Never has he felt such happiness in his young life. He smiles and tells himself that tomorrow will truly hold a promise for better days ahead.

As he arrives to his rooms, Alexander instructs his servants to wake him before sunrise. However, his anticipation to see Hephaestion proves it difficult for him to sleep. The next day, he wakes before the servants arrive and dresses before rushing over to the stables.

At the stables, his companions are there mounting their horses with their solider kits. To the Prince's regret, he notices Hephaestion's absence.

All heads turn when Aristotle arrives along with Crateus and Cleitus. "Up and At Em' lads!" bolsters Cleitus. "We have a long ride ahead of us. Let us pack up and prepare to move out!" Just then Hephaestion and Nearchus run in to approach the young generals.

"The servants have prepared the supplies and will be ready to head out soon enough" states Hephaestion, then with a smirk, "I have also instructed them to provide some extra wine for you to help ease the difficulties you may encounter on your long ride on horseback."

While appearing to ignore Hephaestion sardonic remark, "Well done boys. And Hephaestion" grins Cleitus, "Perhaps you can help ease my pain from my ride, if you carried my heavy kit along with yours today."

0000

During the ride out, Seleucus pulls up to Alexander along with Perdiccus.

"Well Aristotle appears to be in good spirits about this journey into the mountains." states Selecus. "I think I heard him humming back there".

"Perhaps his happiness lies in his disillusion that Cleitus and Crateus are here to actually help him," teases Alexander, "But he will soon discover how sorely wrong he is in his presumptions".

"I think he has an infatuation with Cleitus" smiles Perdiccus, "Though I cannot blame him, with Cleitus' strong arms, dark eyes, big hands and muscular legs.. He is such an amazing warrior! and … What?"

Alexander and Seleucus give Perdiccus a puzzled look and howl out with laughter.

At that moment, a roar of hilarity draws the young men attention.

"Well the newcomers seem to have adjusting quite well." exclaims, Perdiccus trying to divert their attention from him, watching Hephaestion and Nearhus riding along side with Ptolemy and Lennotus. Hephaestion and Lennotus are seen laughing at a joke being told by a very animated Ptolemy. "The newcomers are not a bad group of boys. I actually like them."

""They do appear to be acclimating quite well," replies Alexander. "I am sure they will prove to be worthy friends. For myself, I look forward to getting to know them or at least one of them on a more personal level." states the Prince, as he turns and rides towards Hephaestion, leaving his friends bemused.

Hephaestion immediately welcomes Alexander with a large smile and reins his horse towards him.

"This part of the region is very beautiful. I look forward to reaching the mountains."

"When we stop at the Haliacmon River, I must show you the trails up to the mountains" replies Alexander.

"Hmm about last night Alexander. I did not mean to be presumptuous. I know we have barely just met.. But well I did not mean … I did and if just felt right."

"I understand Hephaestion" reaching out to place his hand on his thigh. "If you recall, it was I who had you pinned in the passageway".

Alexander is amazed at himself at his candidness towards Hephaestion. He feels his own face flush and tries to avoid looking at him opting to not give away his thoughts.

"Perhaps we could try again" whispers Hepahestion. "These trails near the river are they well hidden?"

Not instantly realizing the hidden meaning to Hephaestion remark, Alexander responds, "Of course Hephaestion, the trails can lead down the caves where the lions", but then smiles as he turns to him, "OH! I see. Yes, I must show you the hidden trails".

Before Alexander is able to finish his sentence, Cassander and Philotas ride up wedging themselves between the two riders.

"I see you are aligning yourself with our Prince to make up for your lack of battle skills. Are you trying to be his favorite?" snarls, Philotas.

"Alexander does not play favorites. So Athenian you are wasting your time," snide in Cassander.

"Silence" exclaims Alexander "I will not tolerate your rudeness any further".

"I see you need a prince to fight your battles now," retorts Cassander.

"I do not need any protection" replies Hephaestion. "I rather prefer to not indulge you in your petty insecurities and personal doubts. Go and find yourself another to play your games on Cassander. I have already proven myself to be the better of us. Or do you need another bloody nose to remind you."

"Ha, if only your fighting skills matched your words!" replies Philotas.

"If it's a fight you want, I will be more than able to oblige!" responds Alexander, steering his horse in front of Philotas'.

"I can speak for myself Alexander!" grumbles Hephaestion at the Prince as he turns to Cassander.

"Did the blow to the head affect your ability to think Cassander?", sneers Hephaestion, "If I recall it was you laid out cold after our last confrontation. Perhaps another blow to your head will help refresh your recollection."

At that moment, Perdiccus and Seleucus ride up flanking Alexander and Hephaestion.

"Augh!" replies Cassander, upon seeing the unwanted company, "I am not finish with you yet Athenia!n" as he rides away with Philotas.

Hephaestion looks to Alexander, "I do not need you to fight my battles Prince Alexander." Then leaning in and bringing his voice to a whisper, "Unless you believe me to be less than a man to do so".

With a look of disappointment, Hephaestion rides back to Nearchus and the others without another word.

00000

The pack ride for several hours until Cleitus announces that they will stop and rest before heading up the mountain terrain.

Quickly the riders rein in their horses near a group of trees and nearby a small running stream. Anxiously, they spread out searching out for shade from the sweltering sun.

Alexander pulls himself away from the others and sits near a large oak tree near the stream.

"What troubles you Alexander?" a voice comes from behind the young prince. He looks up to see his tutor standing over him studying Alexander as if he was one his plant specimens.

"I am fine Aristotle", sighs Alexander. "It has been a long ride and a hot day. I am perhaps just exhausted."

"Hmm, I see" replies the Aristotle as he raises his brow, "May I join you?"

"Of course" replies the prince as he slides over to offer his tutor some shade under the tree.

"You know Alexander, in Asia there are priests who offer little axioms to help people find insight into their lives. I recall one that Plato shared with me many years ago. It's a very simple one and I believe it went as follows: "Life at times can be too obstinate to plan and yet to fleeting to squander hastily, so seize the best that life can offer".

"Why are you telling me this?" questions a baffled prince, "What does it mean?"

"Alexander, it means that life can happens when you are busy doing other things." replies the old tutor, "I know you to be a reasonable man. You know that the even the best laid out plan cannot avoid those unexpected surprises." Aristotle pauses and looks out to the two boys sitting across them, immediately recognizing Hephaestion. He turns again to look at his pupil. "I see how you look at Hephaestion. He may not be what you expect in your life now, but if it is love that you have found with him than you should grab hold of it. You should not fear these feelings for him." Looking sympathetically at the young prince, "Alexander, you do not have to go through life alone."

Aristotle then rises from under the tree stretching out his old limbs. He looks down at the puzzled young man and smiles to himself before speaking, "The bravest of men are those who take chances, Alexander. So take a chance with Hephaestion." Before stepping away, he takes a deep breath and informs his young pupil, "And you know, I truly believe when men lie together sharing ideas and true love, then they can only enrich each other."

Alexander stares at the tutor as he walks away, contemplating upon his words then instinctively turns to glance over at Hephaestion sitting adjacent from him next to Nearchus.

Meanwhile, across the way,

Hephaestion finds a grassy shaded area down stream from the rest of the party. Looking across from him, he notes the Prince chatting with Aristotle. He gives a sigh at the thought of how much easier it was to hate someone than it was to love them. He shifts his back to them to avoid having any inadvertent eye contact. Despite his efforts, Hephaestion was unable to dismiss his lingering rage as he reflects back to Alexander's earlier intervention during his encounter with Philotas and Cassander. He cannot understand why the prince continuously needs to come to his rescue.

A shadow breaks Hephaestion's thoughts. He looks up and finds Nearchus reaching out to offer a sack of water. Nearchus grins as he watches his friend attempt to conceal his gaze at the Prince sitting across the way.

"I have heard Alexander will be a great king one day" states Nearchus as he takes a seat on a nearby log. "Do you know why?"

Hephaestion smiles, "Because he is a descendent of Zeus?"

"Well yes!," smirk Nearchus, "But there is another reason."

"What??" quizzically responds Hephaestion as he wraps his arms around his knees to make himself comfortable.

"He loves and takes with great passion Hephaestion. But he is also a man of reason. He will not act irrationally, I would hope, well at least not with you." Nearchus takes a swig of the water and continues, "I see how he looks at you and it is filled with passion and hope for love. I do believe Alexander's heart is in the right place."

"Love? Me? I do not think so" counter Hephaestion, "His conduct of late just proves to me of how little he considers of me, nothing more than a weak pathetic Athenian." He pauses, "At times, I am unsure if he even likes me. But to Love me… you are truly bold Nearchus."

Nearchus raises a brow and offers a hard look, "Hephaestion, Alexander is a prince, son to the mightiest king in all of Greece. He does not need to ask for what he can take. But with you, I see that he waits patiently for you to make the first move. It would appear that he would wait on you… to love him."

"You have wishful thoughts Nearchus," sighs Hephaestion, "We have just met but only a few days ago. How can it be anything but at the very least nothing more than mere infatuation?"

"That is where you are wrong Hephaestion" smiles his friend, "You have known each other long before we arrived to Mieza. You have known each other since you were young babes raised together during those days in Pella."

"You too will taunt me. I know of my father's tales." whispers Hephaestion, "We are Achilles and Patroclus".

"I do not intend to mock you Hephaestion" replies Nearchus, "but only to remind you… that both you and Alexander already know how to love each other. Everyone can see how well you compliment each other."

Just then, Cleitus call the boys to order and to prepare themselves to head out. Nearchus rises from his seat and offers his hand to help pull Hephaestion up. He puts his arm around his friend and leans in to push them towards Alexander," Love does not wait Hephaestion. So do not keep him waiting."

00000

As they reach the Haliacmon River, Cleitus bark out orders to break for camp. He splits the boys into pairs to gather water, food and prepare their tents. Alexander watches Hephaestion deliberately pitching his tent a far distance away from him.

"Come Alexander!" calls Cleitus, "let us go and try to catch some dinner".

Alexander welcomes the distraction to pull away from his infuriation towards Hephaestion. As they walk away, the camp comes alive with activity. Hephaestion watches Alexander walk away wishing things were different between them.

Later that night, the party gathers to together to prepare the deer Alexander and Cleitus had caught near the river. The evening carries a jovial atmosphere and everyone appears to be relieved to finally relax and enjoy themselves.

Alexander leans back against a log as he quickly glances at Hephaestion walking towards the fire to place more wood. Suddenly, he becomes aware of Cassander and Philotas approach towards Hephaestion and sits up to keep a watchful eye.

"Why don't you go home Athenian" scorns Cassander, "You have no place here with the men."

Just as Alexander was about to push himself up to speak out, Crateus come into sight to intervene between them. "Stand down Cassander" yells the young general. "Your father would be shameful of your conduct. May I remind you that his father is a general of YOUR King's Calvary. I will not have you insult Amyntor family name or his son with your cruel remarks," snarls Crateus.

"He is no Macedonian Crateus" retorts Philotas, "he lived with the Athenians longer than he did at Macedonia."

"How do you know that his father's business was not for the best interest of Macedonia" replies Cleitus, catching himself as if he had allowed a secret to escape his mouth. He steps up staring down the young men, his anger apparent. "He is as much a Macedonian as you." growls Cleitus, "At least he handles himself far better than you. Now step aside boys before I flog you before your companions this fortnight."

With a look of defiance, Cassander playfully pushes Philotas forward. But as they walk pass Hephaestion, Cassander shoves Philotas to his side tripping Hephaestion directly into the nearby fire. In an attempt to break his fall, Hephaestion lands on his left forearm and side.

"Ough" screams Hephaestion. His scream sends chills through Alexander's veins. It is a cry that Alexander will forever embed in his mind. Later in years throughout countless battles and during the torments of their Asian campaign, Alexander would come to recognize this cry above all others.

With the speed of lightening, Alexander rushes forward to the aid of his fallen friend. He immediately calls out orders for Ptolmey and Perdiccas to grab the buckets of river water collected and to quickly find Aristotle.

Immediately, Alexander grabs hold of Hephaestion trying to contain the fire that has caught on his chiton. His instincts go into action as he rolls Hephaestion along the dirt putting out the flames. He extinguishes the fire as Aristotle pushes forward through the crowd led by Cleitus. The old tutor looks in to examine the red blister and swelling forming on Hephaestion's left forearm and side.

"He is fortunate Alexander" informs the tutor, "His burn has not penetrated through the bones, but it is a large burn." He pulls out his bag and begins taking out various jars of salve and herbs.

"Alexander!" calls out Aristotle, "do you recall where we saw the fireweeds near the large Oak Tree when we went out to gather the water? Go quickly and fetch two handfuls with haste!". He turns to the general, "Cleitus! Help me take Hephaestion's foreman and run the cold water over it. We need to cool the burn. We will need to do the same to his side. I am hopeful that we can treat the skin with the fireweed Alexander is gathering for me."

Alexander leaps to his feet calling Nearchus to accompany him. But before he leaves the camp, he grabs hold of Cassander. "This is not the end of it", scowls the young prince. "I will find the truth of your action and when I do I will have your head." Unaffected by Alexander's words, Cassander pulls away and turns away from the crowd.

"Come Alexander; leave them be!" states Nearchus "we need to gather the plants to help Hephaestion".

000000

Later that night

"Augh!" screams Hephaestion as Aristotle tries to apply the salve on the burned area. "Is there any wine left?" inquires the tutor turning to Cleitus. "Here pour a pinch of these poppy seeds. This will help calm him. We will need to move him to a dry area and keep the burned area clean".

At that moment, Alexander arrives with the fireweed. Hephaestion takes down the drink and to the relief of the others; the effect of its content is immediate.

"Well done Alexander" compliments Aristotle. "Now help the others carry Hephaestion into his tent."

"No! Take him into mine" exclaims Alexander. "It is bigger and closer than Hephaestion's".

As they enter Alexander's tent, they slowly lay Hephaestion down onto his right side on the sleeping mat careful to not have anything come in contact with the burned area. Alexander places his hand on Hephaestion left shoulder to ensure that he does not roll, and quickly places a pillow before him to secure his position.

Aristotle enters shortly thereafter and approaches the general and the prince. ""I am concerned that the burn covers a large portion of his body. A burn this large is known to restrict the flow of blood and thus can create an infection." Whispers Aristotle. "We will need to monitor him to watch for any sign of distress or fever".

Aristotle then kneels down to the sleeping boy and applies the fireweed salve on the burned area. He then turns to them, "There is not much left for me to do. He is in the hands of the gods tonight."

To everyone surprise, Alexander looks up at the older men, "I will watch over him tonight. I am the only other person than Aristotle who is able to recognize any signs of distress".

Taking a moment to consider the suggestion, Aristotle looks up at the young prince and notices the desperation and deep concern swelling in his eyes. He relents against his better judgment and allows Alexander to watch over Hephaestion.

0000

Alexander sits quietly watching the flicker of the light from the blazer cast a dancing shadow on Hephaestion's sleeping form. He stares longingly at the soft linen sheet draped loosely over half of the naked man's body laid out before him. Taking in the sight before him, of the swelling blister forming over Hephaestion' arm and sides, brings out a deep sigh of sadness from the young prince.

Alexander listens attentively to Hephaestion's soft moans watching for any signs of distress. As he focuses on the man sleeping before him, he sits back in wonderment sorting out his feelings. He closes his eyes and Aristotle's words come back to him, "Take a Chance".. "If it is love you have found then grab it". Alexander has never been one to fear anything in his life except now, he feared of not having Hephaestion in his life. It is then, he resolves, that he will take a chance realizing it is better to have loved once than to not have loved at all.

Suddenly, Hephaestion begins to stir and slowly his eyes open trying to adjust to the light of the room.

"Alexander!" whispers Hephaestion as he struggles to get up. The pain immediately takes over him and he growls in agony.

Quickly Alexander rushes to kneel to his side. "Be still Hephaestion! Aristotle said you will only worsen your condition if you move. The salve he has applied is strong and you should be well soon enough." eagerly informs Alexander

Hephaestion realizing Alexander's words lays back down and looks in confusion to Alexander attendance to his needs. "Where am I? and why are you here tending to me like a nursemaid?"

"You are in my tent, only because it was the largest and most conveniently located. I will have you moved once your injuries have stabilized" responds Alexander. "Since, I am the only one outside of Aristotle capable to treat you. I guess I will be at your beck and call" giving a mock bow, "well at least temporarily".

"Ah, I have always wanted my own personal body servant!" smiles Hephaestion, as he struggles to laugh.

"I will put off your impudence to the poppy seeds" teases Alexander, "though I should warn you

not to upset me or I will have Cleitus called upon to personally give you a body wash. I know he would enjoy that tremendously."

"Very well… I submit!" replies Hephaestion as he tries to wave his hand in protest.

They both laugh until an uncomfortable silence lingers over them. The prince sits up and hesitantly finds his voice.

"Would you like me to read to you? Aristotle has given me the _Illad_ as a gift. I believe this is the grand tale your father used to tell us as boys."

"That would be nice" whispers Hephaestion trying to suppress his pain. "But I must admit, I do not recall much of the story."

"More the reason for us to read and learn of their adventures together", replies the prince as he reaches into his bag and pulls out the scroll.

Alexander's read of the story with great enthusiasm captures the boys' imagination about the fierce battle at Troy and the strong love and devotion shared between Achilles and Patroclus. Unable to put the scroll down, Alexander reads into the night, until he notices a sudden change in Hephaestion's facial expression giving way to his growing discomfort from the injuries.

"Hephaestion the salve must be wearing off. Do you think you can turn to your right side so I can reapply the herbs?"

Feeling helpless and slightly embarrassed, Hephaestion nods and sadly request, "Could you help me?"

Without another word, Alexander walks over to the Hephaestion's right side, and leans over and gently rolls him to his side careful not to touch the injured area. He then reaches for the salves jar and slowly applies it over the tender area. Alexander blows softly as he touches Hephaestion's sensitive skin in hopes of easing any pain he may be inflicting.

"It feels better" whispers Hephaestion, "the stinging is beginning to ease a little".

As soon as Alexander finishes applying the salve, Hephaestion rolls to his back finding himself staring directly up into Alexander's eyes filled with so much concern and sadness.

"Thank you" whispers Hephaestion as he tries to catch his breath both from his discomfort and from Alexander's gaze upon him. "I am really grateful to you for…"

Without word, Hephaestion feels Alexander's hand caresses the side of his face outlining the features of his cheeks, his chin and his lips. Hephaestion leans into the touch closing his eyes to fully absorb the sensation it brings him.

Upon seeing Hephaestion taking in his touch, Alexander bends forward to place a soft kiss over Hephaestion's lips. As soon as he feels the kiss being reciprocated, he becomes more confident and leans in further. To Alexander's surprise, Hephaestion glides his left hand over his head to pull him in closer deepening their contact. They become lost into the moment as their tongue dance in tone to each other, unifying them into one.

The moment goes on until Alexander gently pulls away, suddenly aware of the delicate situation. He whispers, "We should be careful," as he tries to catch his breath. "You are very weak and you need to save your strength."

Slowly Hephaestion glides his hand down Alexander's back cupping his buttock. Alexander responds by leaning in closer drawing his soft kisses down Hephaestion's neck. Hephaestion moans in desire as he feels himself aroused by Alexander's small bites on the nape of his neck.

Embarrassed with his own arousal, Hephaestion tries to subtly shift away. Alexander gives a wicked smile, as he looks down at his friend's reaction.

"I see you tried to pitch a small tent for me tonight", Alexander teases,

"Small!!" snarls Hephaestion, "I think not!"

"Stand down Hephaestion. It would appear I have also pitched my own" As he kneels up directing his stare at the V-shape arch throbbing under his chiton.

They both smile to each other in embarrassment.

"I guess there is not much for us to do tonight" jokes Hephaestion, "Unless we…" He stares down at Alexander's erection and bites his lip. "Do you think you would want …"

"NO Hephaestion! You are weak. I can wait," admonishes Alexander. Then suddenly he feels Hephaestion's hand glide under his chiton as he reaches out to slowly stroke him.

"Hephaestion no!", pleas Alexander, as he leans closer. "Ahh …you…. need to …..save your ….strength!"

"Close your eyes Alexander!" request Hephaestion, "And come lean your head on my chest."

Alexander only willingly complies. He quickly responds to Hephaestion's touch and climaxes immediately. He then leans over and kisses Hephaestion deeply and looks up with a large grin, "Now let me give you a hand!".

00000

The next day Aristotle, walks into the tent to find Alexander asleep wrapped in Hephaestion's arm. The sound of footsteps, alerts Alexander to quickly spring to his feet.

"How is our patient today?", smiles Aristotle.

"He slept quite soundly throughout most of the night," quietly replies Alexander, "I have reapplied the salve at least twice."

Aristotle walks up to Hephaestion, who has now awoken from their conversation, to inspect his wounds.

"The burned area is still quite tender, but the swelling has come down." explains Aristotle. "We should continue with the current treatment of the salve and rest. You should be up and about in a few days Hephaestion. You were very lucky the burns were not deep."

"I suspect my assistant" Aristotle looks up grinning at Alexander, "has been treating you well Hephaestion?"

"Yes he has been well to tend to most of my needs," as Hephaestion turns to smirk at an obviously red faced young Alexander. "I would say the Prince had a firm _handle_ of things last night."

_A couple days later,_

Hephaestion recovery had been swift. The salve had been effective in rejuvenating his skin and reducing the swelling. Aristotle confident in his patient's recovery had suggested one more day of rest before releasing Hephaestion from his care. Unfortunately, for Hephaestion, the additional sick day would mean he would not be participating in the hunt that had been planned out for the day. The boys had been granted a reprieve from their week long lessons, in order that they may enjoy themselves before returning to Mieza in a few days.

Hephaestion is unable to contain his disappointment. He sits wallowing in frustration as he watches Alexander frantically rummaging throughout his tent for his gear. As he sits up on the coach in Alexander's tent, he amusingly watches Alexander prepare anxiously for the boar hunt. The prince yells out again to his servant, "Leuco where is my spear? The one my father gave me during his last visit?" Leuco?"

"I can only imagine what you will be like as you prepare for battle in Asia." laughs Hephaestion has he interrupts the scene being played out before him. "You have the look of Ares in your eyes, ready and driven for a kill. What would the power of Ares have over you in a real battle?"

Alexander grins and walks over to place a deep kiss on Hephaestion.

"I have seen what the God Eros does to you." teases Alexander. "It is the same for me; I am driven by passion and desire to dominate."

"Ah, I wish I could join you today on this hunt," sadly states Hephaestion. "I have been confined to this tent for almost three days, for almost the entire time we have been here."

Again taking another kiss, "I could have you moved back to your tent if you wish" jokes Alexander, "Although you have appeared quite content here with me."

Hephaestion playfully shoves Alexander.

"Wait until I am fully healed then you will know the true feeling of Eros' power," scorns Hephaestion.

"I look forward to it" smirks Alexander, "But until then, it is only one more day of rest and then you will be free from the confines of your dungeon."

"I will ask Aristotle if I can at the very least ride along," remarks Hephaestion, "I can stay a safe distance if only to watch". He looks at Alexander, biting his lip.

Watching Hephaestion sully in his disappointment, Alexander reaches out and places a hand on Hephaestion's face, "Very well, WE will both ask Aristotle. But you MUST swear by the very gods that you will only observe the hunt and will NOT engage in it."

"I swear on Zeus himself!", glees Hephaestion.

0000

Upon reflection, Hephaestion regrets his stubbornness in making the ride with the hunting party. The ride through the mountain terrain did not offer any comfort to his sore arm and side. He curses at himself for his foolhardiness and becomes more irritated at the notion that may have just added another day to his recovery. Hephaestion true to his word to Alexander sits a safe distance as he watches the riders dash into the woods. Aristotle had agreed to ride along with him to ensure his promise is kept and to also offer some company.

Later in the afternoon, as Hephaestion leans against a large tree stump tending his wounds, he is suddenly alerted to Cleitus' thunderous voice calling out for Alexander followed by the loud roar of a lion.

00000

Meanwhile, in the thick of the forest, throughout must of the early morning, the hunting party rides aimlessly over the rough mountain terrain. The disappointment of not finding any game begins to take its toll on the boys' temperament.

"Alexander we have been tracking this boar for must of the morning. Perhaps we should call it a day" inquires Ptolemy. "We may have more luck finding a sheep."

"Patients my friends!" replies Alexander. "I sense the boar's presence here".

"Be reasonable Alexander!" snaps Cassander, "I would think you would want to be return to your Athenian whore with haste."

"Silence Cassander!" angrily replies Alexander throwing a distain look at the stubbly faced boy. "I have no tolerance remaining for you. You have tried my patience throughout this whole outing. Your ignorance for our fellow Greeks only shames you."

"Be calm Alexander!" interrupts Ptolemy, "the heat of the sun and the anxiety of this hunt have proven to be quite trying on all of us".

"Our fellow Greeks"!! not willing to back down Cassander spats, "Athens has done nothing but insult our King and our homeland". How can you as Prince, Alexander, side with them."

"Perhaps sleeping with the enemy will barter peace!" laughs Philotas. "It would appear that Alexander can win any battle except that within Hephaestion's thighs."

"ENOUGH!!" lounges Alexander towards Philotas, "I will NOT ALLOW you to insult me any longer".

Suddenly without warning, a loud roar comes from behind the bushes and the head of a lion quickly emerges. The boys freeze in their track as the watch helplessly as the lion rushes towards them.

Before they are able to reach for their horses, the lion leaps forward from out of the bushes and impedes their advances. Unable to retrieve their weapons, the boys stand in place watching the lion now cautiously approaching them.

In the distance, voices from the remaining hunting party hang in the air.

"Alexander!" calls out Cleitus. "Stay where you are. We are coming!!".

"We do not have time to wait!" anxiously whispers Alexander attempting to not make any sudden moves. "I will distract the lion and you and the others go for your weapons and attack full force."

"NO Alexander!", pleas Ptolemy, "Cleitus and the others will be here shortly."

"Alexander, I have my dagger, I can divert her!," reasons Philotas.

"I have given an order" snaps Alexander. "Just move quickly!!"

Ignoring the further pleas of his comrades, Alexander steps forward and slowly moves away from them. He grabs hold of a broken branch and shakes it at the lion in hopes of luring it away from the others.

The lion becomes distracted from Alexander's sudden movements and turns towards him. Alexander cautiously walks in the direction of an open field confident that it will give his friends a clear shot.

The lion quicken its pace towards the prince and crunches down ready to leap upon him, when a loud scream is heard from the distance, "Ah la la la" . Then without a moment hesitation, an arrow flies through the air, right pass the prince and hits dead center into the lion chest. Two more arrows follow through hitting its target again, and the lion begins to sway. Like a bolt of lighting, from out of the forest, a single rider flashes through the open field screaming the prince's name.

"Alexander!, Alexander!" cries Hephaestion riding full speed towards him, "Move!! Get out of the way".

Upon seeing his friend, Alexander quickly runs towards Ptolemy, who is approaching him on horse back, pulling Bucephalus in tow. Alexander jumps on his horse turns and pulls his spear to aim at the injured lion.

At that moment, Cleitus and the others also rush in throwing all they had at the fallen lion.

00000

Back at the camp, the group of boys approach to embrace Hephaestion in congratulation.

"To Hephaestion" roars the crowd of boys as they raise another cup of wine.

"Hephaestion!!"

"How did you know where to find us?" inquires Ptolemy has he embraces Hephaestion. "I thought you were told to keep a safe distance!

"I heard you calling out for help!" laughs Hephaestion. "I think you screamed louder than the lion".

Ptolemy gives Hephaestion a playful push and raises his cup to again toast him.

"I heard the roar of the lion" explains Hephaestion, "I also heard Cleitus calling out in search of you. You were fortunate he has a voice that can be heard from here to Pella."

Cleitus throws his arm around him and chimes in "I am also as long as from here to Pella" laughs the cheerful general. "Would you care to see?" He then leans forward to place a hard dry kiss on his lips. "We can go to my tent now if you wish to confirm it personally".

Crateus staggers up using all his concentration to balance his cups of wine and bellows out, "So am I to understand that Alexander now owes you his life", laughs the tall stocky general, "You can now go back to Pella, and ask for the King's gold for saving our dear prince."

Or perhaps you can ask for more personal favors from the prince himself", chimes in Cleitus, who then stubbles away grabbing Peridiccus and explodes into a boisterous song about a Thalyss whore.

"Keep it down Cleitus!" jokes Alexander as he walks up with a jug of wine. "Perhaps it was the way your voice echoed like a lion calling for his mate that attracted her to us in the first place." As the young prince steps up to place his arm around Hephaestion, he immediately recognizes the two pitiless boys slithering towards them.

"That was a good very lucky shot you made Hephaestion!," shouts out Cassander as he and Philtos come face to face with Hephaestion. Undeterred by the look of resentment shooting at them, Cassander looks to the young Athenian. "I am still not convinced you are worthy to fight for the Macedonian army; but I do believe I owe you my gratitude for saving our lives. " Cassander steps back and looks down at the ground, "I wish to offer you an apology for my past ignorance" as he extends out his hand, "I do hope we can put our difference aside and become friends."

Hephaestion steps forward and takes Cassander's hand, "As do I".

Cleitus steps from out of the crowd and places his hand on the shoulders of both boys, "Now that's settled, is there more wine? Babysitting can be tiresome. Perdiccus! Come here boy and keep me company."

Alexander turns to Hephaestion, "You never cease to amaze me.", shooting him a wicked look.

Hephaestion smiles, "Nor do you" as he takes hold of Alexander's hand guiding him to the prince's tent.

0000

A month later,

"The Fall harvest season will be upon us soon", replies Alexander as he lies under a large Mastic tree resting his head on Hephaestion's chest. Together they are basking in the sun relishing the final days of the hot seasons. Aristotle had allowed all the boys of Mieza a free afternoon, and Hephaestion and Alexander saw it as an opportunity to ride out to the river to take in a swim to cool themselves off.

"Ahh huh!" murmurs Hephaestion, "I have written to my father again asking him for permission to stay at least until the year is over. It is strange that he has not yet replied. It is very unlike him."

Raising his head to stare at his cherished friend, "I will not let you leave me", replies the prince, as he fights off a yawn. "I took the liberty of sending word to my father asking for him to extend your stay permanently." The prince lays back down fighting Hypnos hold on him.

Hephaestion quietly listens to Alexander's breathing ease down into a slumber as he holds him in his arms. He playfully twists the locks of Alexander's golden hair savoring the moment of solitude.

Reclining back with an arm tucked behind his head, Hephaestion slowly adjusts himself to be more comfortable, careful not to wake Alexander. He looks up at the clear blue sky sending a silent prayer to the Gods that he will be allowed to stay at Mieza on a permanent basis. However, the lack of response from his father has dampened his optimism.

He closes his eyes reminiscing the past weeks at Mieza with Alexander. He and the Prince have been inseparable. They have spent every waking moment together working as study and sparing partners during the day and lovers at night. The thought of being a lover of Alexander sends a tingling sensation through him.

Could he actually call himself a lover? Since the night of his burning incident at the river, he and Alexander have been cautious and even hesitant to go beyond their kissing and touching. Hephaestion would not refute the deep desire and passion building up between them. Although, they could spend long nights talking their future dreams and the _Illad_, they had also come to know their relationship needed, craved for a new level of intimacy to solidify their relationship.

As Hephaestion laid there captivated by the sight of the peacefully sleeping prince, he comes to accept his heart's desire that he has fallen in love. Though he is still uncertain as to whether Alexander shared the same feelings, Hephaestion was ready to take a chance on the faith of the Gods.

He resolves then and there that regardless of the future that lay ahead, he would take a leap of faith, and love Alexander wholeheartedly. He would prove this tonight when he offers himself to Alexander as his erastes. With a decision made, Hephaestion lays back and joins Alexander in a lazy afternoon nap.

Later, Alexander is awakened by Hephaestion heavy breathing breezing down the side of his face. He carefully moves his arm draped across Hephaestion's chest to absorb the beauty before him. He stares absentmindedly gawking at the man who has entered his life to complete him. Alexander looks away at the flowing river contemplating on how he could convince his father to allow Hephaestion to stay at Mieza on a permanent basis.

He reflects upon the weeks he has shared with Hephaestion; all the laughter, the late night conversations and their intimacy. During the past month, he and Hephaestion have not missed any opportunity together and through these moments they have grown closer in their class lessons, in sculpting a future and discovering a deep heated passion towards each other. Hephaestion was a gift from the Gods, he had to be thinks Alexander, because he has never felt more alive, more invincible and more himself then when Hephaestion stood by his side.

Looking down at Hephaestion, the young prince grins at the perverse thoughts racing across his mind. The simple fact was he longed more in their coupling, he needed a higher level of closeness that equated the love he felt for him. Hephaestion was so different from all others, because he saw Alexander for who he was not as the prince but as a man who wanted to be loved. Laying back taking in the sound of the Hephaestion's slumber, Alexander determines that he was ready to take a chance in loving his friend, and he would do so for as long as he held a breath of life. He would show his love tonight, when he would offer himself to Hephaestion as a beloved would to his lover. He had determined that he would never be loved nor will he ever love any other in such the same way again.

Alexander's thoughts are interrupted when he hears riders heading towards them from a close distance. They young prince looks up to see Ptolemy and Nikkor approaching reining their horses behind them.

"Alexander, Hephaestion!" calls out Ptolemy, smiling as he watches the two young lovers rise up from their nap detangling themselves apart.

"I see you two are fully enjoying the freedom Aristotle had allotted us today", laughs Nikkor, "Alas, the moment of relaxation is short-lived as the old tutor has called us back with renewed assignments."

"Sorry Hephaestion, but it would appear you are the unlucky sap to accompany us this afternoon," states Ptolemy as he steps forward, "Aristotle wants us to gather more healing herbs down the river."

"And Alexander, you have been summoned back to Mizea as soon as possible" continues Ptolemy suddenly looking serious, "Aristotle wants to see you in the dining hall alone."

"Why, what has happened?" queries Alexander, startled by the request.

""Aristotle would not say" responds Nikkor, "but I sense it is of an important nature."

00000

As Alexander steps foot into the hall, he notices Aristotle whispering softly to an unidentified tall dark haired man. The young prince faintly recognizes the light armory of the man and the cloak of the royal guard. As soon as Aristotle takes sight of Alexander, he quickly summons the prince over.

As he approaches, he is surprised to recognize the mystery man to be his father. The facial expression of the king immediately alerts the young prince.

"Father? What has happened? What are you doing here? Mother… Cleopatra?" his words spur out faster than he can make a complete sentence.

"Be calm my son", replies the King as he tries to suppress the look of concern upon his face, "Everyone is in good health and well."

"Then I do not understand!" Alexander replies giving a quizzical look, "Why are you here?"

Before the King responds further, he motions for Aristotle to leave the room. He then turns to his son, placing an arm around his shoulder to pull him close.

"Come, let us take a walk" states the King.

Together they walk out through the courtyard towards the outside gates. Alexander takes notice of the King's guards lingering nearby, but at a far enough distance to ensure the father and son a private conversation.

"I understand you and Hephaestion have become quite close these past weeks? The King immediately starts in. "He is much like his father in so many ways. He clearly possesses the best of his father's characteristics."

Alexander holds back a response wishing to see where his father intends to take this subject.

Sensing his son's hesitation, he speaks out further.

"Alexander, I truly do not care for your relationship with Hephaestion. But forewarn to be a king in love can be very lonely for your beloved, for your duties will always set themselves above all others, regardless of your intentions." states the King as he turns to look at his son, trying to gauge as to whether his words were settling in. "Do you love him Alexander?

"Who knows these things" replies Alexander, again not wanting to expose his heart to his father.

"Hmm" utters the King, "Well I hear the stories from others here and I am well aware of your relationship with Hephaestion, even if you will not admit it to me now.

Fearful of what gossips have circulated against him and especially Hephaestion, the prince speaks out feverishly.

"Father!" If this is about my request to have Hephaestion stay a Mieza become permanent, I do not intend to make him out to be my favorite. Please let me explain, he is not like the others." blurts Alexander, restraining the tears from falling, "I know this to be true, he loves me as Alexander and not the prince.".

The King stops their walk and looks down sadly at his son.

"Alexander, Amyntor is dead" whispers the King, "Hephaestion's father is dead".

Alexander stands frozen in his place, he looks up to see tears glistening in his father's eyes. He finally finds the words, "What? …When? …Where?"

"Amnytor was sent out to the Northern Macedon borders in Maedi with a battalion of the cavalry to counter a small rebellion force building up…" He was killed saving three of his own men." Explains the King as he reaches out to place a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Hephaestion is alone now Alexander. Amyntor was the last of his family.

"I know father." replies Alexander softly not raising an eye to his father, "I know".

"Alexander, I came out here to inform Hephaestion personally, out of respect and love for his father. Amyntor was a dear friend and valued general." States the King, "I had sent Hephaestion out with the other boys to give us time to talk about his future."

"I do not understand.. me?" inquires Alexander

"Alexander he will need you now" continues the King as he cups his son's chin up, "He is the last of a great family and I will do all I can within my power to protect the name. But I ask you again, Alexander, do you love him?"

"Yes" whispers Alexander, " I do".

"I see" replies the King, "I will talk to Hephaestion soon and I will offer him the choice of staying or returning to Pella to take up his father's farm."

"He cannot leave me Father!" interjects Alexander, "He … loves.. me… I know .. it! I mean he ..

hasn't said it.. but I know…"

"I am counting on that" states the King, "I believe Hephaestion will thrive more here than back at Pella. He is a warrior at heart and will have better use in our army."

"But heed my earlier words, Alexander" continues the King, "to love a prince or a king can be difficult. It comes with heartache. Are you prepared to have Hephaestion endure the loneliness, jealousy and pain in loving you?"

"I love him" replies the prince looking down as he realizes his selfishness, "I cannot, will not lose him!"

"Well the choice will be Hephaestion's alone, Alexander!" responds the King, And I would hope that you will do right by him to set him free should he wish to return to Pella.'

"Father!" cries Alexander.

"I know my son… I know!," states the King. "Come let us go back!"

Their walk back to the hall was quiet and somber. The uncomfortable silence reflected the uneasy task that laid ahead for them. As they enter the Hall, Alexander immediately sees Hephaestion sitting with Aristotle at a nearby adjacent coach. Hephaestion instantly recognizes the Prince's swelled eyes and red face; he knows the signs that he had been crying. Fear starts to chill up his spine and he shoots a look of concern and bewilderment at the Prince. It takes all of him to not run towards Alexander to console him for whatever pain that has consumed him by his father.

"Hephaestion" calls out the King, "Come forward". The young man promptly comes up to the King and bows humbly.

"My King," whatever the Prince has informed you, it was my idea to stay…" quickly blurts Hephaestion, "I never thought to disrespect nor did I ask that he play favorites towards..."

"What" replies the King surprised by Hephaestion's statement, "No, Hephaestion, there is no need to concern yourself with that right now. We have more important matters to tend to. Come and take a set with me."

Hephaestion watches Alexander slowly withdraw next to his father towards a nearby coach but slightly a distant from them. Alexander, for himself, keeps his head down unable to watch the scene to be played out before him.

"Hephaestion" utters the King drawing Hephaestion's attention towards him. "I have some bad news."

"My king?" inquires Hephaestion, all of a sudden panic-stricken.

"There is no real easy way to say this", murmurs the King as he looks straight into the pair of cerulean eyes, "Your father is dead Hephaestion…. Amyntor is dead."

The words pierce straight into Hephaestion's soul. He is unable to hear another word uttered from the King, who is calmly explaining the surge his father encountered at Maedi. Hephaestion is drowning in his emotion of despair and complete loneliness. He looks up to Alexander sitting across from him watching his own pain reflecting back at him. Incapable to face the reality being thrown at him, Hephaestion begins to tremble and bolts from his coach out of the hall.

In reaction to Hephaestion, the young prince, quickly steps off to chase his friend, but he is abruptly stopped by his father's arm who pulls him back down.

"Son, leave him be", states the King, "Give him some time to take in all this."

"He needs me" retorts Alexander, "I cannot leave him in his time of need. I am all that he has now."

00000

When Hephaestion did not appear for dinner, Alexander along with his companions, searched frantically throughout Mieza and the surrounding areas for him. Having heard from a servant, that Hephaestion had earlier been seen riding off with his horse towards the river, he along with Ptolemy and Nearchus had ridden to the river, but a search of the area proved to be fruitless. Then as if cursed by the Gods, the boys are unexpectedly hit with a summer storm and were soon thereafter ordered back to the school by the King.

Upon reaching his quarters, the young princes calls for wine and immediately pulls off his wet chiton. He loosely wraps a robe around him and throws himself onto his bed, blaming himself for foolishly heeding to his father's advice in not chasing after his friend when he had the chance. As the servants arrive, they pour him wine and offer to dress the prince. But he quickly demands everyone out of his quarters as he sits up in his bed, pondering through his mind the various places he believe Hephaestion may have run off to. As the evening wears on and the rain became more vicious, the prince's nerves begin to unravel in fear and desperation to find his friend.

Tired of feeling helpless and being isolated in his quarter, the Prince decides he would go out and search for his friend; but his efforts are diverted to the voices coming from behind the doors of his quarters.

Slowly the doors open to his quarter and a tall figure emerges moving carefully through the shadows of Alexander's dimly lit room. As Hephaestion's eyes become adjusted to the darkness of the room, he makes his way towards Alexander's bed. Instinctively aware of his lover's return, the young prince leaps from his bed and cautiously approaches Hephaestion. But Alexander is stopped dead in his track as he takes in the sight of his friend. For a moment, the two boys stand staring at each other, and speechless to express their current emotions or state of mind.

Alexander stares at the broken young man before him. Hephaestion stood tired and soaked through the bones. His face was covered with dirt and grime, his clothes were filthy and his eyes are filled with a deep loneliness and sadness.

"Alexander, I .." whispers Hephaestion as he crumbles the floor to his knees.

Quickly Alexander rushes to his friend's side taking him into his arms embracing him tightly.

"I am here, Hephaestion!", replies Alexander as he holds back his emotions, "Come please let me draw a bath for you. Let me cleanse you Hephaestion, let me tend to your needs now."

"I need you Alexander!" cries Hephaestion refusing to raise his head to look at the prince. "I want … you".

"I am here Hephaestion!", replies Alexander, taking Hephaestion's hand to his chest as if to reassure his presence. "I will always be here!" As Hephaestion raises his eyes, he is astounded at the pool of sadness reflecting back at him. The sight takes his breath of away and the young prince cannot help but be drawn into the cerulean eyes swimming in the grief that has overtaken his friend. Without a word spoken, Alexander reaches out to caress Hephaestion's cheek in attempt to wipe the stream of tears falling down his face. Hephaestion leans into the touch and takes his own hand and wraps it behind Alexander's neck to draw him in. Alexander looking across at his friend, believes his own heart breaking as he is unable to find the right words to sooth the obvious pain inflicting Hephaestion. Rather he opts to show his sympathy by cautiously tilting forward to place a soft and tender kiss.

"I need you Alexander!" softly speaks Hephaestion. "I need to know you are here. He then inclines forward kissing Alexander full mouth deep and passionately. Alexander responds taking Hephaestion's sweet tongue meeting him and encircling him into a unified dance. Their kisses deepen as they push closer towards each other. Hephaestion lifts his other hand behind Alexander back to gently tug off his robe as it cascades towards the floor. Gently, Hephaestion rubs Alexander's back to lay him towards the floor; but, the young prince pulls away.

"Hephaestion wait!, pant Alexander, "Let us move towards the bed. Come my love, please allow me to show you….. your value to me… my … love … for .. you.!"

"Your love?", responds Hephaestion, taken aback from Alexander's sudden declaration. He gradually shifts his eyes downward as if embarrassed. "You would give your love to me? I am but a simple man."

"Hephaestion!" reacts Alexander, "I DO love you! You mean more to me than any other in my life. You are beyond being simple; you are a gift from the gods. BUT you do not need to say anything about loving me, if that is not how you…I can learn to understand."

"Alexander, NO!" replies Hephaestion, I did not mean…."

"So you do not love me?" states Alexander, gradually withdrawing himself away. "I understand loving a prince can be complicated and arduous so …. I may not be the right person for you…."

"NO! Alexander.. NO!" I DO LOVE YOU," cries out Hephaestion, "I have loved you from the very beginning."

"Then my love, come with me" smiles Alexander in relief. "Let us go to bed and share this love."

Without a moment of hesitation, Alexander rises offering his hand to Hephaestion to pull him up taking him in with a slight embrace. He kisses him softly on the lips and guides him to his bed.

He sits Hephaestion at the end of the bed and asks him to wait. Quickly, Alexander walks to a nearby bowl of water and grabbing a few small towels, he returns to his friend.

In silence, the young prince stands before his friend and gently moves aside the strands of loosely fallen hair dangling over Hephaestion's face. Alexander dips the cloth and lovingly wipes the mud and grime off Hephaestion's face and neck. He leans forward to press a tender kiss as he glides his hands to Hephaestion's belt, unfastening it. Carefully, he pulls the filthy chiton over his head and tosses it aside; then wipes the cloth down Hephaestion's chest following it with small kisses. Unable to withstand the feel of Alexander, Hephaestion, wraps his arm around him pulling him in causing them to fall back onto the bed. He then pulls Alexander up to his lips kissing him desperately and fervently.

Without breaking the kiss, Hephaestion glides his hand around Alexander's waist shifting him under him. With his hair dangling down like vines to a tree, Alexander is surrounded with the sweet smell of lavender and a touch of mastic. Taking his hand, Alexander pulls back Hephaestion hair leaning in to take in more of his friend's sweet lips. Unexpectedly, Hepheastion withdraws gazing and lost in thought to the sight before him. Slowly, he slides his hand down Alexander's face rolling his thumb over his eyelids, nose, cheek and lips.

"I love you Alexander!", whispers Hephaestion, as he draws himself in tilting his head for a kiss. "Let me love you tonight Alexander." He kisses him again more zealously and passionately than before.

Upon seeing no objections from the young prince, Hephaestion moves his hand smoothly down the form of Alexander's body never releasing his kisses. His hands slides down to the young prince's chest then lower to his stomach and down to his upper thighs. He finds Alexander's erection throbbing against him and lovingly places it between two of his fingers gently squeezing it as he strokes up and down. This touch of the warmth and tightness of the Hephaestion's fingers over him forces Alexander to arch up and moan for desire. Slowly Hephaestion increases his momentum while tinkling the tip of Alexander each time his hand reaches the top of his erection. Sensing Alexander immersed to the sensation, he breaks his kiss and trails down Alexander's body never losing the grip of his hand. Upon reaching Alexander's erection, he takes him into his mouth and with passion laps him with his tongue. The sudden sensation pushes Alexander to the edge of losing himself. They pass through the moment in a complete trance fully absorbing themselves into each other.

Alexander calls out "Hephaestion have mercy!" realizing that he will soon release himself.

In response, Hephaestion pulls away from Alexander and starts in on kissing his way up to his lover's lips but before reaching them, he stops to look down at him.

"Alexander, I want you… to take me." states Hephaestion, "If you will have me. I know we haven't before… but I need you to know my love for you is real."

Alexander offers a look of surprise but also a sense of relief sweeping over his facial expressions.

"Hephaestion… I love you and no other… I would not have you feel that you must submit to me because I am who I am… ", replies Alexander.

Hephaestion interrupts, "Alexander when have you been anything more than my Alexander first. I do this for myself as much as for you. I do this because I love you."

Overwhelmed by the unconditional love being given by Hephaestion, the young prince pulls his friend towards him kissing him fanatically as he pushes for entry.

Careful not to break their contact, Alexander turns Hephaestion under him. He places Hephaestion's arms above his head and begins to make his descent down his neck and chest but his movements are ceased when he feels Hephaestion's hand raise up his chin.

"Please Alexander! I want us to go beyond our usual norms. I want you to take me!", he whispers more insistently, "Would you have me beg?"

"NO my love!" pants Alexander, "Never would I deny you anything, you would only have to ask. But are you sure?"

"Alexander!" responds Hephaestion in frustration, "Yes, I am ready!"

Slowly he shifts between Hephaestion legs pushing them apart. He then reaches out to a nearby bowl of oil and dips his hand in. He slowly coats Hephaestion then himself.

The prince looks down at the man before him and slants forward to kiss Hephaestion deeply and whispers, "I will always only love you. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" pleas Hephaestion in anticipation, "Yes!"

Alexander pulls apart Hephaestion's legs and without losing eye contact, he pushes cautiously into his new lover. The initial feeling of Hephaestion firmness and heat of his body overrides Alexander's sense of control. He becomes entranced to the ecstasy of being inside Hephaestion. Gradually, his instincts take rein as he pushes in deeper and pulls out to the tip. He repeats this motion until a rhythm is created in which Hephaestion is now reacting to Alexander's movements.

Moments later, the young prince is briefly taken out of his dreamlike state to realize Hephaestion's needs and grabs hold of him performing the same two finger touches previously carried out by his friend until they are in unison in their lovemaking.

Hephaestion releases first, shortly followed by Alexander. Exhausted, Alexander collapses and shivers over his lover feeling the last of himself fill his lover's body.

Hephaestion moves aside in the bed to make room for Alexander to lay next him. The young prince places his head over his friend's chest listening to the heartbeat gradually slow itself from their recent exertions. Playfully, Alexander glides his hands over his new lover's chest tracing the ripples of Hephaestion's stomach muscles, losing himself to the wave of contentment and love swelling in him. He looks up to his lover and becomes aware of a far-off look appearing in his eyes.

Suddenly the Prince realizes that perhaps his friend is remorseful of what they had just done. He begins to panic and reaches out to Hephaestion, "My love!" mutters Alexander, "Are you well? … You do not have any regrets?"

Staring aimlessly at the ceiling of the room, Hephaestion begins to speak softly, "Alexander… when the King told me of my father's death, I was deeply sadden by the news… I truly loved my father." utters Hephaestion, "But I as sat there listening to the King, all I could think of was you." He takes a deep breath and continues, "I realized that YOU are all I have left in my life now Alexander and to lose you would destroy me far beyond the death of my father. My life is yours Alexander and I do not think I can ever stop loving you." Finally looking at the prince, he whispers, "You must think of me to be pathetic, weak."

Alexander sits up looking down at his lover, "You are wrong Hephaestion. I do not think of you to be either weak or pathetic. I would be only half a man without you, half a heart and half a soul should anything happen to you. I will always care for you Hephaestion and my love will never waver even after death."

The young prince reaches down to Hephaestion and places soft kisses on the tears rolling down and he cups his lover's chin leaning further towards the lips to give a long and loving kiss. He then rolls Hephaestion above him and whispers, "Now, allow _me_ show you how much I love you. Let me offer myself to you tonight."

00000

_Six Months Later in Pella_

"Ewwww, watch out his going for your legs, you'll Oh…" instructs Ptolemy has he watches his companions wrestling in the outdoor gymnasium.

"How can the Regent of Macedonia allow himself to beaten by an Athenian!" laughs Perdiccus, "What will the King think when he hears of this?"

"He is no Athenian!" replies Nearchus, "That move there was Macedonian…. Ouch!"

The two wrestlers stand face to face trying to anticipate each others next move. The circle each other slowly like two panthers ready to attack their next meal. Suddenly, like an arrow shot from Artemis' bow, Alexander leaps forward low towards Hephaestion's knees in hopes of folding him over. After months of wrestling against Alexander, Hephaestion has learned to expect his opponent's move, but today he is actually taken by surprise.

Together both wrestlers fall back into each other with Alexander on top straddling over his lover.

"I told you I would beat you one day Hephaestion!" smirks the new regent.

With a wide grin, Hephaestion leans up and throws a quick kiss to the Regent's lips. Hephaestion's unexpected show of public affection startles Alexander causing him to slightly release his grip. Hephaestion sensing Alexander's ease quickly rolls over on top laying over him chest to chest, face to face. Hephaestion panting bend forward, "I do look forward to that day you do beat me" smiles Hephaestion, "But for today, I think I will enjoy having you between my thighs."

Alexander looks up at the sun shimmering behind Hephaestion making him more into a golden god of Apollo. He smiles and leans up, "Just wait until we are alone. I will show you my real skills my love"

"Ah my prince, would you rather I take you here before everyone. Is this a challenge to …." A call from the crown interrupts Hephaestion mid-sentence, as all heads turn to the two approaching men.

"Alexander!... Alexander!" Yell out Cassender and Philotas as they approach the crowd.

Hephaestion releases his hold and helps pull Alexander up off the ground.

"What? What is it?" replies Alexander as he steps forward from within the group of men.

"Alexander there are soldiers from the Northern Macedon borders in Maedi. They have asked for an audience with you concerning an urgent matter," responds Cassander. "They wait for you in the Great Hall."

Without a moment of hesitation, the young regent heads towards the hall and upon his entry immediately takes his seat on the throne with Hephaestion on his right side, and his companions encircling behind him. He signals for the two soldiers to step forward.

"Speak!" states Alexander. "What is your report?"

The taller and the older of the two men step forward. "My prince, I am Keelan, Capitan of the Aetos Battalion. We have been sent by General Kretios to inform you that a rebellion group has been gathering forces from nearby villages at the Northern Macedon borders in Maedi." Exclaims the officer, "For the past few days, they have been attacking in small surges against us, and they have killed 20 of our men. I have been sent to request reinforcement to counter these attacks."

"Thank you Keelan" replies Alexander. Please go and rest. I will have the servants provide you fresh horses, food and wine. I will have my decision by morning."

As soon as the officers take their leave, Alexander turns to his companions. "Ptolemy call the rest of the companions to the war room, we will hold a counsel to discuss how we will handle these insurgents." Calls out Alexander, "We will move out tomorrow morning."

The young regent, steps off the chair and pulls Hephaestion aside away from the others. He looks into his lover and tells him, "We will now have our justice for your father Hephaestion. We will put to waste these rebels, together. I will have them pay for the pain they have inflected upon my kingdom, you and us. I swear it by the Gods."

Hephaestion looks up at the young prince not recognizing the power consuming his lover eyes; he then realizes Alexander is a man possessed by a God. He replies softly, "Yes Alexander, We will defeat them."

Looking sternly at his friend, Alexander smiles, "We will have our victory Hephaestion!", as he leans in for a kiss. "We are destined for glory Hephaestion … just wait and see." He then grabs his hand, "Come! The others are waiting for us." Taking hold of his lover's hand, Alexander leads them, together, into the war counsel.

The End.

38


End file.
